1. Technical Field
Example embodiments may relate to image sensors. Example embodiments also may relate to methods of driving image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor receives incident light, converts the incident light into electrical charges, and outputs an electrical signal corresponding to the electrical charges. A dynamic range (DR) of the image sensor represents the capability of the image sensor to distinguish various levels of brightness for a pixel between maximum brightness and minimum brightness. As semiconductor process technology continues to develop, various methods have been proposed to increase the dynamic range of the image sensor.